Lost Hope Remastered
by Subaru No Joseph
Summary: Ash's journey through Kalos ended. Serena would like him to stay with her in the kalos region, because of the feelings she never told him about. Will Serena confess her feelings to the dense Ash Ketchum? Fear and despair will descend upon them like a Thunder during a storm?.. Will they find the courage to surpass their limit? [Remastered version! Read it from here :D]


Amourshipping Fanfiction: Feelings  
Chapter 1

 **When something new begins…**

Among the songs of the little fletchling and the light passing trough the window, Ash opens his eyes, yawning and turning on the side. Somewhat seemed off, though. In fact, near him lyied a young ad beautiful blonde girl, sleeping soundly.

Ash realized only some seconds later that Serena was in his bed, and suddenly a thought crosses his mind

"OK, i must not yell.. i must not yell.. I must not…"

A scream was heard through the room and also a sound of a fall.

Serena woke up slowly , rubbing her eyes and watching Ash, asking him a little worried "Ash! Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

The boy tried to stand up slowly patting his head.

"Yeah, i'm fine. But more important than that... Why are you in my bed, Serena?" He says while blushing a little.

"Well you see.. ehm.. eeeeehm…" Serena was stuttering, not knowing what type of excuse would save her this time.

But fortunately, someone interrupted the two kids

"Guys, are you done with screaming this early in the moring?" It was Clemont's voice.

Clemont was already dressed, and surprisigly he brought breakfast for all the crew. Also for Bonnie, his little sister, who was not waken up by Ash and Serena.

"Even if an evil team from another region were to attack Kalos, Bonnie could still sleep soundly." Said the older twin, causing the others and himself to laugh.

Serena went and woke up Bonnie gently, as she always did. Just caressing her cheek was sufficient. 

"Good Morning Serena…" Bonnie looked just like Dedenne, as they woke up at the same time.

Ash looked around him, searching for his buddy "Where are you mate?"

Serena also realized that Pikachu wasn't there "Hey.. Where's Pikachu?"

At that moment, Ash dressed up so fast that Serena couldn't even call his name and went on to the training field of the Pokemon Center, in which they rested for the night. As he thought, Pikachu was training with Greninja.

"Pikachu, Greninja, Good morning"

Greninja and Pikachu greeted their trainer as they see him.

"Today , we have the airplane for Kanto, right?" Asked hesitantly the Pallet Town trainer.

"Pika Pi! Pikachu!" Pikachu said, expressing all of his joy.

Actually, Ash would have loved to stay a little longer with his childhood friend... Basically the one watching him from the window of the room, Serena.

She was depressed since the night before, because the boy she fell in love with would have left soon. She inteded to confess to him that same night; but she didn't muster the courage to do just so, and ended up sleeping near Ash thinking about the stress of the situation.

After the others finished getting prepared, all of them reached Ash, and Bonnie was the first to notice aside Pikachu "Ash, why are you so down, something happened?" .

Ash was a little surprised but after a second he answered to Bonnie's question.

"No, it's nothing. Well, i've got 4 hours before the return travel, so i thought about greeting all the people we've met until now." Ash proposed this idea, but Serena interrupted him "You must tell your mother about the league, Champion!" .

He smiled, remembering his match against Diantha. Pikachu had a really close fight with the champion's mega gardevoir, but the odds were in Ash and his team's favor. 

"You're right Serena. After that, i'd like to talk with your mother a little… Would that be a problem?" Asked the raiven haired boy.

"No, of course not… but why with my mother?" Answered Serena, a little confused to say the least.

Bonnie spoke out in the middle of the conversation "Eeeeeh.. Ash, are't you plotting something…".

Clemont decided to take Bonnie up with his mechanical arm, telling her to stop. 

"Bonnie stop that. We have something better to do, have you forgotten?" Bonnie did as her brother said and parted ways with Ash and Serena for a bit.

The two members left were slowly reaching the video phone to call their parents, but suddenly Serena took Ash's hand. She was shaking but still didn't let go off his hand.

"Ash…" Serena's voice suddenly went down.

"Serena, what's wrong? Are you ok?" Ash didn't know what he did or what he had to in this situation.

What the guy feared the most, was happening just now, in the Pokémon Center.  
Tears were falling onto the floor, while the girl started sobbing.

"Why...Why are you going back to Kanto? Don't you remember? You said we would be together from that moment when…" She stopped there, not continuing the sentence.

How could he not remember? The moment when he could have been a goner in another dimension.. He could have lost his friends forever... He could have lost Serena forever.

Ash decided that the best course of action would be hugging the crying girl in front of him. She cried a lot between his arms, when after some minutes, a voice resounded in Serena's ears.

"Serena…What kind of person do you think I am?"

"Eh?"Serena raised her head up, looking at him wiping her tears.

In the same moment, someone called on the phone so Ash answered "Grace, how have you been? It's me Ash"

"Ash! What a pleasure. I'm living ad kicking. I heard that you're the Kalos League Champion, congratulations". Cheered Grace from the phone.

Serena tried to act composedly. while her mother was talking with Pokémon Trainer

"Thanks Grace. can I ask you a favour?" He sincerely thanked the woman, then cut straight to the point.

"What kind of favour could he have to ask my mother?" that was the thought crossing Serena's mind.

"Of course Ash. You mean the thing we talked about last time, don't you?"

"Exactly that. It'd be great to know what's your answer!".

"My answer is Absolutely yes." Told Grace with excitement in her voice.

Serena was just so confused. Between the sadness of being left alone by her crush and this favour that these two are talking about. As to respond to those mixed up feelings, Ash looked the girl straight in those big blue eyes.

"Serena… There's something i would have liked to tell you for days.. You'll come with me to Pallet Town for a week. All of you, are invited to join me at my house in the Kanto Region. I'm still not prepared to… To leave you all."

Some tears generated in Ash's eyes, causing the girl to watch them fall on the ground, shattering in multiple tiny drops.

Serena felt like her heart would burst out of her chest any moment now; but all the mixed up bad feelings were replaced with extreme joy. So, the girl stood up in a composed posture and hugged him tight. "I'm so happy… really, i'm so happy Ash…!"

As she expressed her joy, the thoughts that were cursing her last night, were all expressed as well. "I… I thought you were going to leave us… I thought our family-like group would have been shattered to pieces. I… really thought i was losing you forever..."

The blonde haired girl's grip tightened, with the fear of being forgotten again by his childhood friend rising again, filling her entire body.

She was trembling again; but like before Ash embraced her, letting her and himself calm down a little.

Grace considered leaving the two of them being, but a question popped out in her mind. " Sorry to disturb this cute moment but… Ash have you called your mother yet?"

Ash and Serena realized that they were still embracing each other. The boy just didn't get the vibe of embarassemet the girl had, so it was her who broke the hug. You can tell she was embarassed by that vermillion red coloured on her entire face.

"Nope, not yet. I was going to call her as soon as I had received your answer" Said Ash, patting Serena's right shoulder with his left hand.  
"Ok, then. Take care of Serena during the trip. See you later." with this farewell, Grace ended the call.

When the screen became black again, the raven haired boy rapidly tapped the numbers on the keyboard and an icon of a call in progress appeared.

"Hey Mom! It's me, Ash!" said the boy, smiling in front of the camera.

On the screen appeared the figure of his mother, with a wide smile on her face and Professor Oak beside her. Both of them shouted sincere compliments to the young boy. "CONGRATULATIONS".

Behind the two of them, above their head, a giant poster saying "Congratulations on conquering the League Champion's title!" made Ash a little embarssed, causing him to smile.

"Ash, my son… I'm so proud of you! Professor Oak and I watched the matches on the tv. You were fantastic!" Said Delia, drying her tears with a napkin. It was time for the researcher at her side to say something, so he just smiled looking at the boy and the girl.

"My boy… I still remember when you and Pikachu first met. A thundershock was the beginning of a long friendship. Now, look at yourself! Kalos League Champion… and you even got yourself a girlfriend, haven't you? Ha, Youth is so precious!"

Serena's face became red from embarassement. Delia looked at her through the screen.

"No, no, no! She's not my girlfriend! She's Serena, my travelling companion. I told mom about her and the other two members of the group: Clemont and Bonnie. So Mom, can they stay at least for a week at our house? I don't want to part with them too soon… It's difficult, you know."

Asked Ash somewhat sad, after discarding professor Oak's sentence about a "girlfriend" .

Delia looked at her son quite in disbilief. Well, something like that never happened before. So, the woman said sincerely and happily "Of course they can. The more the merrier!"

After saying that, her eyes fell on the girl who Ash referred to as Serena. 

"Serena… Are you really Serena? It's been a while since i saw you last time. I'm sure you don't even remember me, you were so small. I knew you and your mother lived in Kalos but i couldn't ever think you'd meet my son...".

Bowing and smiling at the woman who raised her crush, Serena responded gently " It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I thought i was never going to meet that boy from Pokémon Oak summer camp again… but faith had a different perspective. We travelled across the Kalos region, together with two more friends. They're not here right now, though." 

On Delia's face appeared a warm smile, also a contagious one to say the least. Suddenly, Ash's mother became perplexed and asked something to the honey blond girl.

"If I remember correctly, your hair were much longer than that. Your mother even told me how they were so important to you back then, like something horrific would've happened if someone cut them… Maybe my memory is worser than i thought."

"Weeeeell, you're right about that… Hahaha… It's kind of a long story"

While laughing in embarassment, Serena put a hand on the blue ribbon that the raven haired guy gave her as a present.

"I would like to hear all of that when you come here" said Delia, looking at her with the same smile of moments ago.

"I'll certainly tell you, Mrs. Ketchum!" Said the girl with azure eyes.

"Well, I've got to prepare the house. A lot of guests are coming with my son, returning from a tiring adventure in the magnific Kalos region. See you later "

The screen went black again. Serena wouldn't ever think that Ash was gonna take her and the two siblings to his native region. The latest night brainstorming gave no result at all; but when the raven haired boy went out in search of his Pikachu, she steeled her resolve and decided to confess her feelings.

" _Here we go Serena, this is your chance. Now you're alone with boy you always liked. Just the two of you, and the crowd in the Pokémon Center. But that doesn't matter now. Just breath and tell him. You can do it, girl!_ "

Encouraging herself in her mind, she gave some light slaps to her cheeks and opened her mouth, ready to express her feelings.

"Hey lovebirds, we need your help, could you come with us?" 

And someone just ruined that opportunity. That was Bonnie's voice, without a doubt. No one except the little blonde girl calls Ash and Serena "lovebirds".  
The girl with honey blonde hair exhaled a long sigh, which made the raven haired boy a little confused.

"Coming!" said the two of them at unison, reaching rapidly the inventor and the young girl.

The four of them arrived at a familiar place, a house where they've been before, Meyer's house.

The door was opened slowly, all the lights were turned off and it was impossibile to see anything… Suddenly, a group of voices broke the silence.

" Ash! Cohgratulations on becoming the Kalos League Champion!" A lot of people popped out from everywhere in the house, suprising the one who should be exactly surprised. Meyer, Professor Sycamore, Alexa, all the gym leaders he fought during his trip, Diantha the ex league champion of Kalos, all of them in a house just for him.

Between drinks and a lot of food made by Serena and Clemont, Ash exchanged some words with everyone and was now talking with Diantha herself, about how they should administer the league during the raven haired boy's absence.

"Diantha, is that really okay with you? Taking a temporary place as substitute champion while I'm back home?"said the protagonist a little concerned for the outcome of that escamotage.

"Don't you worry Ash. You're thinking a little bit too much! You should just take your time and enjoy your trip back home. It'll be fine, I promise" responded the the cool tempered ex champion, winking at him a little.

Time passed so fast, between laughing and screaming, drinking and eating that delicious food…

The gang was at the airport, all the luggages at hand except for the honey blond girl waiting for her mother to arrive at the Lumiose Airport. 

Serena looked at her right, her left, behind her, in front of her, but she doesn't see Grace anywhere… 

A little tap on the shoulder was something that creeped her out a lot and her mother did know that; but like it didn't matter, she tapped on her daughter shoulder, causing her to squeek and shout consequently, before turning to look at her mother, pouting and red like a charmander.

"Moooom! Please stop doing this all the time… I could have attacked you, without thinking"

"Oh my little daughter… Even if you did attack me, i would have counterattacked. I'm the one who trained you after all!" Grace told her, smiling and looking at her with enthusiasm.

"I'll miss you mom… Even if i'll be gone for a week, i'll still miss you a lot." Serena sprinted to Grace hugging her tightly.

Grace embraced her daughter herself, before giving her the luggage "I'll miss you too my little performer… I'll wait for you, so just be cautious. I don't want something like the event with Team Flare happen ever again"

"Yes, mother. I promise i won't put myself in danger!" said Serena, taking the luggage from her mother's hand and running with her friends (and her crush) towards the gate to take the Airplane.

And so, our heroes adventure and feelings will become clear…  
IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. 


End file.
